Valentine's Day Melancholly
by RedHatMeg
Summary: When Roxanne Ritchi and Megamind was going on their dream date, it seemed that Minion will spend this Valentine's Day alone.


**Valentine Day's Melancholy**

It was the most horrible Valentine's Day Minion ever had. Yeah, sure, previous Valentines sucked too, but at least in previous years he had a company of his master, so he didn't feel so alone like this time. They generally weren't celebrating this holiday… well, not like other Metro City's citizens. They were doing something bad to spoil the whole fun – tearing apart the street decorations, terrorizing city mall, filled with couples doing shopping; even disturbing lovers kissing in the park. Or if it happened that they were in prison that day, they were just commenting cynically some romantic comedies shown in TV specials. However this time Megamind decided to spend this day with miss Ritchi. Of course, Minion wished them happy Valentine's Day, after all he did wanted to see his friend happy, but still he felt so betrayed…

The first thing he realized, when he got up, was that whole lair had been decorated with red hearts, ribbons and little Cupids. Actually their lair was decorated this way for the first time. Minion knew, who did it and why. He should predict it, but – _of course _– he thought the other night that it won't be such a bad day, if he just won't go outside. Apparently he was wrong. He was going to suffer.

Soon Megamind came out for the breakfast. Seeing his wide, dreamy smile Minion felt another stab in his heart. The blue alien sat at the table and Minion placed the plate before him. Megamind started to form a heart from the pancakes.

"Ah, what a wonderful day, Minion." He said, still smiling.

"Yes, sir. It certainly is." The fish responded without enthusiasm, but Megamind didn't notice.

"The birds are chirping, the sun is shining. It's a perfect day for a romantic date with my beloved Roxanne. How do you think? When she will come here?"

"You two supposed to go out after miss Ritchi's interview at six pm."

"Oh yes. Thank you, Minion."

The boss was so light-headed that he actually didn't remember when his dream date starts. And he was so blinded by the perspective of upcoming happiness that he couldn't notice the sadness of his best friend. But Minion wasn't mad with him. They were friends and friends didn't have to do everything together, right? Besides, Valentine's Day was a day of couples. And since Megamind was in relationship with miss Ritchi, he should experience the goodness of this holiday.

But it still didn't make it easier for Minion to cope. Especially when Megamind, preparing for a date, turned on the music and Minion heard the soft, but painful tunes of few love songs.

Around eight pm Roxanne appeared in the lair. She was wearing the same red dress as on a day of Metro Man's "death". In her right hand was a small bag with red heart. Megamind had the black tuxedo. He came to her and they shared a passionate kiss. They looked absolutely marvelous together, so happy, so _in love_. A few seconds later they parted and finally realized that Minion was standing few meters away and observing them. Roxanne gave the fish light smile, quickly approached him and said:

"Oh, Minion, I have something for you."

She handed him over the bag. At first he was only looking at her with astonishment, but then he shyly took it. Inside there was a key-chain with red heart. He grinned goofily at the sight, but then his smile weakened a bit.

"Th-thank you, miss Ritchi." He mumbled and put his gift back to the bag. Then he looked at the love couple – a _happy_ love couple – and with polite smile said: "Have a nice evening, sir."

"You bet I will." Megamind responded with mischievous grin, but then it changed into soft smile. "Have fun, when I will be out."

"Thank you, sir."

They waved to him and left the lair. Minion was alone. After a moment of just standing in the middle of the hideout, he decided to watch some television. He sat on the couch, caught the remote and turned on the TV. Of course, on every channel there was some romantic movie – comedy, drama, cartoon – or just special Valentine episode of famous shows. Couples of all shapes and sizes were kissing, hugging, declaring an undying love to each other, even getting married! After five minutes of hopeless searching, Minion just turned off the TV and decided to just sit here for awhile in peace and quiet. However, this peace and quiet has been disturbed.

_Every night in my dreams_

_I see you, I feel you,_

_That is how I know you go on_

_Far across the distance_

_And spaces between us_

_You have come to show you go on_

That song… It was always making him melancholic. He assumed that one of the brainbots turned on the stereo. However Minion didn't even move from the couch to turn the music off. He felt miserable, but in the same time he just wanted to listen to this song. Guess, he was a little bit masochist.

_Near, far, wherever you are_

_I believe that the heart does go on_

_Once more you open the door_

_And you're here in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on_

He looked once again at his Valentine's gift. He liked it, he really did, but it just wasn't the same as receiving it from a real loved one. Everybody around seemed to be happy. Everybody had their soul mates, even his best friend found someone special. Everybody had somebody to spend their Valentine's Day with.

_Love can touch us one time_

_And last for a lifetime_

_And never let go till we're one_

_Love was when I loved you_

_One true time I hold to_

_In my life we'll always go on_

But he… _he_ was single. He didn't manage to find a female fish (or any female for that matter) he would consider his girlfriend. No one, who would send him a Valentine card. No one he would send flowers or go out for a dinner.

_Near, far, wherever you are_

_I believe that the heart does go on_

_Once more you open the door_

_And you're here in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on_

How he should be happy, when his love life was so pathetic? Because actually he had no love life at all. But – oh well – there was no time to search for a date right now. Actually he wasn't in the mood for flirting. Maybe the next year will be better. Maybe the next Valentine's Day he won't spend watching television in the lair.

For now he was going to sulk in deep depression, surrounded by red hearts. Everything will be reminding him that he was a single. Nobody was bothering to think about his misery anyway. The rest of the world, including his beloved master, was too busy celebrating the Valentine's Day to think about a lonely little space fish.

* * *

**Hey there! I don't have a partner to spend a Valentine's Day, so I decided to write something about a character, who don't have anybody for that day too. I also wanted for Megamind to be a little oblivious for his friends suffering. My purpose was to make it as angsty as it could be.**

**Well, I hope you liked it. Please leave a comment.**


End file.
